Roses
by If You Say So.x
Summary: Haruhi's in a coma, and has been given one week before the life support is switched off. This is how each character says goodbye. No character death, don't worry. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Kyoya's POV – 1 month ago

"Kyoya, please, for the love of God, do not let go." Haruhi whispered.

I tightened my grip on her hand, but now my arm was getting weak.

"I- I can't hold for… much longer."

"Please don't let go. I don't wanna die. Not here, not now." Tears started to fall down her face, and the site of her looking so scared made a lump form in my throat. I looked past her, and took in the distance between the bridge and the river below. _From a glance, I'd say it's about 35 metres. _

I turned my attention back to Haruhi. All I could see in those big brown eyes of hers was fear, not the sarcasm or obliviousness I was used to seeing.

"Haruhi, I need you to swing your other arm up and grab my other hand, okay?" I asked her. My voice sounded more uneasy than I'd hoped.

"I don't think I can…" she said quietly. Her hand started to slip.

"No! You have to try! I can't lose you Haruhi! Please, hold on! Please…" I begged her, but I knew what she would do next. Her smile said it all.

"Take care of Tamaki and the others, okay? They're gonna need you to be strong for them."

"No, Haruhi… Please!" I yelled, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't cry. Not over me."

"Haru-"

And then she let go.

Ranka's POV – Present day

"Ryoji Fujioka?"

I stirred from my nap, praying that when I looked around, I would be somewhere - anywhere else. I opened my eyes and took in the harsh fluorescent lighting, the stark white walls, and the bed where my daughter slept. _She hasn't moved for a whole month. _

"Nurse Kimberly, how many times must I ask, please call me Ranka." I said tiredly.

"Of course, I'm sorry Ranka. Doctor Patrice would like to speak with you in his office." She smiled at me, just like she had done every day before. Only this time it was different – her smile was full of pity.

"Oh, okay. I'll go after I freshen up a bit." I returned her smile, and waited until she left the room. I let out a sigh, and turned to my daughter.

"So, Haruhi. I think that… that day we knew was coming has finally arrived." I whispered to her, one hand on hers, the other wiping tears out my eyes. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, then went about getting ready.

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, pretending to understand the technical language that was being thrown at me.

"So, Mr Fujioka, I trust you, err, understand your choices?" He asked timidly.

"Um, well, could you explain that again, maybe using some simpler language?" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"This will be difficult to take in, but here I go… As I'm sure you're aware, your daughter has been in a comatose state for 31 days now. Her vital signs remained stable, but there hasn't been any sign of her… waking up, so to speak." The doctor cleared his throat.

"Yes, I understand so far. Please continue."

"Well, it's my sad duty to inform you that the higher-ups of the hospital's management have decided to declare your daughter brain dead. They've given you seven days to say your goodbyes before they turn off her life support. I'm so sorry."

I cried then, harder than I ever had before. _ First, I lose my Kotoko, and now my beautiful daughter is being taken too._

"This… this can't be right. You- you can't take her from me!" I yelled, banging my fists on his desk.

"Please, Mr Fujioka, calm down! Violence and anger won't change their minds. Please try to understand."

I breathed out. _He's right. This won't help._

"We have informed her school for you already, although I think it would be best if you broke the news to her closer friends." Dr Patrice said, that same look of pity the nurse had given me.

"I understand." I said softly – even I couldn't hear myself properly. I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Mr Fujioka, I really am sorry."

"Mm." I opened the door, and closed it behind me, before running to the nearest phone.

I punched in the number I was so used to dialling. I sat there, cursing at every time the phone rang. _Hurry up…_

"Ranka. Any news?" Kyoya's voice crackled from the other end of the phone, and I hated how hopeful he sounded. _I'm about to crush this boys heart, along with 5 others, maybe more._

"One week, Kyoya. That's all she has. Haruhi has one week… to wake up… or their pulling her life support." I said slowly, taking in every word. I didn't get a response from the other end of the phone.

"Kyoya… can you please inform the other members of the host club. I don't think I could take it."

"… Of course. I'll be over at the hospital in thirty, maybe forty minutes. See you then."

The phone went dead, and I started to cry again.


	2. Dark Blue Petals

Haruhi's POV – 1 month ago

"So, Kyoya, I have a question for you."

I looked up to see him smiling. He stretched and put one arm round my shoulder.

"Ask away, Haruhi." he said, as calm as ever. I hated the amusement in his voice.

"What made you ask me out on this date?" I asked curiously. The question had been stuck in my mind for a while – it's time I got my answers.

He laughed under his breath, and pulled me closer to him. "Do you remember that trip to the beach? The incident that occurred between us?"

"Well, yeah, it was kind of hard to forget."

"You said I had nothing to gain. Well, you were wrong." My breath caught, and I stopped walking.

"W-what exactly do you mean?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

He laughed again, and turned to face me. "When it comes to you, Haruhi, I have everything to gain." Kyoya smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead lightly, before grabbing my hand and continuing to walk.

_Everything to gain, huh…_

Mori's POV – Present day

"This… isn't right." I said slowly, plainly. My lips turned into a tight frown.

"I never got the chance to tell you this, but… that day… when I stopped Tamaki from almost crushing you with his hug," I laughed softly at the memory, "when I found out you were a girl – I realized that though you appear strong-headed, you are fragile, and I made a promise to myself to protect you."

I gripped onto her hand tighter.

"To see you so weak… and to know I couldn't – no, didn't protect you… it isn't right."

I wiped a tear from my eyes – I wouldn't cry. I sighed, and got to the point I wanted to make.

"So, listen, Haruhi. What I'm about to ask you, it isn't a favour for me. It's for Honey. Ever since he found out you were in this state, he hasn't been the same. He hasn't eaten anything sweet. He's started shutting himself off from everyone."

I took a moment and straightened out her bed covers.

"Honey may not be taking this as hard as Tamaki or Hikaru, but it's affected him, just the same. And I can't help him anymore, which is killing me. So please… for Honey… wake up."

I waited for a response that I knew wouldn't come. I couldn't keep a straight face anymore, and I let a few tears fall.

"Come on, Haruhi. For Honey, just wake up." More tears came. "Oh, who am I kidding, for me Haruhi, wake the hell up! I need you! You're the only other person that makes me laugh, who makes me smile, that I can talk to or turn to. So please, open your eyes again!"

I let all my tears fall, everything I'd been bottling up behind that stoic face for so many years; I just let it all go.

"Very well then. I know I can't force you to wake up, so I guess… I guess I'll let you sleep."

I looked over to the vase one her bedside table. "I've put a flower in your vase. I know you can't see it, so I'll tell you that it's dark blue. It's pretty, I guess. Just like you."

I bent over and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Haruhi. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."


	3. Orange Petals

Kyoya's POV – 1 month ago

"Fancy stopping for some ice cream?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble. I don't have any change though…" she said awkwardly.

"Now what kind of gentleman wouldn't treat his date?" I smiled at her, and enjoyed every second of her smiling back.

"Thanks Kyoya, who knew that even you could be generous?" she gave me a playful wink, before walking ahead to the ice cream van.

I stopped and laughed slightly. Looking over, she was gazing at the menu, completely in awe. _Her stomach still owns her._

"Hey buddy, that your girl over there? Hardly a catch, mate."

I turned to see three boys behind me. My intuition kicked in. _By the looks of them, they are nothing more than members of a lowly gang – possibly hired by a low-ranking syndicate to… intimidate my family. How very offensive._

"I'm sorry; I don't believe you're in a position to talk." I smiled at them, and started to emanate the dark aura I learnt from my father so well.

One of the brutes pushed his way forward. "Hey! Did you just call us ugly?" he yelled.

"Well, I guess you could come to that conclusion, yes. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my date." I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose, and turned back towards Haruhi.

"Hey! You can't just fucking walk away from us, mate." another thug shouted.

"Oh dear, it seems I already did. Now please don't make me call my private police force, that would be too much effort to waste on you."

I continued to walk towards Haruhi, a slightly smug grin on my face.

Kaoru's POV – Present day

With all the nurses in this hospital, you'd think at least one would take the time to brush your hair." I ran the comb through hair her once more, making sure I didn't tug at her head too much. I put the comb on the small table beside me, and brushed a stray lock of Haruhi's hair out of her face.

I laughed under my breath. "Those hospital gowns really don't flatter you. I'll tell mother to design a new line of hospital-wear in the future."

I looked over to the vase on the other side of her. "I see Mori got here first. He always has good ideas." I thought for a second, and then reached for my phone.

"Eh, Maysie? Can you bring over some orange roses to the hospital?... Mm, 3 should do. Thank you."

I put my phone away, and turned my attention back to Haruhi.

"So, Haruhi, I brought along all the books and assignments you've missed at school." I gestured slightly to the large pile of textbooks I stacked in the corner. "You know that honour students have to maintain perfect grades in order to stay in the programme, Haru. So you better hurry up and get this finished."

I smiled at her, and waited for a sarcastic response. It never came.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Hikaru's in a mess. He's crying all the time, eh. Loads of other people at school are the same as well, students and teachers. They've even made a sort of shrine for you outside the school, and I see Tamaki and a few of your guests there every day, just crying."

I moved another piece of hair out of her face.

"But do you wanna know the strange thing? In this whole month of confusion, I haven't cried once."

I relaxed in my chair a little.

"It's not because I don't care about you, of course I do. I'm just being… strong. That's what you've always been right? Even now, I can tell you're fighting to wake up."

I shook my head again.

"I guess I'm staying strong for Hikaru. You know how his emotions get the better of him, he needs someone to be his shoulder to cry on…"

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I-I want to." I stuttered out. "But I can't, for his sake. I'm always sacrificing things for his sake, you should know that more than anyone."

I bent over her body, and hovered just above her head. I lowered my lips to hers, but stopped myself from doing anything.

"…Sacrificing so much… for him."

I collapsed back into my chair. "I can tell you're not going to wake up today, but can you at least try in the next 5 days? I don't think I could stay solid for Hikaru if you didn't." I said calmly.

I got up from my chair. _Sacrificing so much… to stay as strong as I can… just for him._

"I'll make sure to choose the best of the three roses I told my servant to get me. It's what you deserve… Haru…"


	4. Pink Petals

Haruhi's POV – 1 month ago

"It's getting pretty late, would you like me to call you a car?" Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose, like he's done many times before.

"There's no point, my apartment building is just a few blocks away. I can walk, it's no problem." I pointed in the rough direction of my building.

"Well…" He paused, and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I could walk you home."

"It's what a gentleman would do, right?" he laughed slightly, and I poked him in his ribs before carrying on. "Come one then, it's just down this road, over Takato Bridge, round the corner, and straight up the hill. You can walk that far without needing a car, right?" I asked cheekily, and he messed up my hair in response before taking my hand and dragging me along.

We walked in silence for a while, before making it half-way across the bridge. Kyoya stopped suddenly, and let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Eh, Kyoya, what's up?" I asked, studying his face curiously.

He rubbed a hand on his forehead, before turning to face me. "Haruhi, I need you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to say. My father and I have been discussing the idea, and-"

And that's when three thugs came up behind him – when he got pushed into me – when I got pushed against the low bridge railing – when I fell.

Honey's POV – Present Day

"Haru-chan…"

I took another tissue from the bedside table. I got enough use out of it before throwing it into the bin.

"On that day, I bought some cake from a commoner's bakery. It was strawberry, your favourite. I had hoped we could eat it together, but then…"

I trailed off, and cleared my throat. "But don't worry; I got my servants to keep it in the fridge. I won't eat anything else sweet until then."

I folded my arms on the bed, and laid my head down. "Sorry, I haven't taken my nap yet." I fidgeted in the large chair until it felt comfortable, and continued.

"So… when Kyoya told me what happened, I got a bit angry. I refused to believe him at first, but then I saw you in here, and I got even angrier."

I moved my chair further up the side of her bed, so our heads were close.

"So that's why I've been training again…" I lightly kissed her cheek, "…because I want to kill those three guys that put you here." I giggled slightly to myself, and looked her over.

_Hmm… _"I can never sleep properly, without my Usa-chan. So if you have to sleep, I guess I can lend him to you, just 'til you wake up, though." I said quietly. I reached into my bag and pulled out my favourite bunny, then carefully placed him under the sheets.

I laughed. "You look so cute, Haru-chan." I jumped out of my seat, and made my way to the door. "Wake up so we can have that cake soon, 'kay?"

I was just about to leave, when I noticed the vase on the bedside table. "Hm. Orange and blue." I turned to face her again. "I'll bring along a pink rose later for you, Haru-chan!"

I left her room, and walked slowly down the hall.


	5. Light Blue Petals

Kyoya's POV – 1 month ago

I watched her fall, and all the way down, she was smiling.

The second she hit the water, I jumped over the railing after her, diving straight into the cold water. She was sinking quickly, but I managed to catch up to her and pull her back to the surface. Dragging me and Haruhi's unmoving body up the bank was more difficult than expected.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, can you hear me? Come on, if you can hear me, say something." I begged. I didn't get a response. I searched for my phone, praying it would be undamaged by the water. I flicked it open and, not noticing any major damage, quickly called my head driver.

"I need a car sent to Takato Bridge. The destination?" I thought for a second. _I hope this doesn't colour your opinion of me, Haruhi. _"To any hospital other than those owned by my family. Please hurry." I clicked the 'end call' button. _If father knew of my failure here, he would be disgraced by me. Please, I hope you understand._

I held on to her wrist and felt her pulse. _Slightly fast, but still there._ I kept holding her hand until the driver arrived.

Hikaru's POV –Present day

I blew the candle out, and put the muffin on the bedside table next to a vase of various coloured roses – an orange, a dark blue, a pink, and a pale blue one I added myself.

"Happy birthday… to me…"

I ran one hand through my hair.

"Happy birthday… t-to me…"

I felt a few hot tears trail down my right cheek.

"Happy birthday… to Hikaru…"

My voice cracked and started getting quieter.

"Happy bir-birthday… to… me."

I looked at Haruhi's face, unchanging, and shook my head.

"This… isn't right Haruhi. I don't care if I'm being selfish. You need to wake up to sing me happy birthday! Right now!" I banged my fists against the arms of the chair.

"Come on Haruhi. It's not like you don't know the words." More tears poured down my face. I grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Wake up Haruhi! It's my birthday, for shit's sake, can you at least wake up to sing to me?!"

I suddenly realized how much I was shaking her, and carefully laid her limp body back down.

"I'm… sorry. It's… that was… I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head and rested my chin in the palm of my hand. "I guess that Kaoru's right. I do let my emotions get out of hand sometimes."

I put my hand on hers and squeezed slightly. "This is the first year we aren't together for our birthday. I just couldn't face him. I haven't spoken to anyone for a month if I'm honest. I haven't been to school, or left the house for that matter."

I blinked through the new tears that were forming in my eyes. "What's the matter with me Haruhi? When I found out you and Kyoya were dating, I nearly went on a rampage, I don't even know why. But when Kaoru said about you being in hospital… I just felt so guilty."

I got up and paced to the other side of her bed, where there was more space. I sat down slowly. "I cried a lot too. I felt like a little kid." I moved to my side and faced her.

"I know it's selfish, but I can't help but wonder what you would have got me as a present. I would've been satisfied by a hug." I took in her scent and relaxed. "I hope you don't mind me sleeping here with you, consider it my gift."

I leant on my elbow, and kissed her lightly on her lips, enjoying every second. I placed my head on her pillow, and held on to her hand.

"… Happy birthday… to me…"


	6. White Petals

Tamaki's POV – Present Day

"My precious daughter…" I buried my face further into my hands. "My Haruhi… Why did this… happen to you of all people?"

I looked up, but could barely see through my blurred vision. Out of the corner of one eye, I saw the harsh whiteness of the rose I had added to her vase only a few minutes ago.

"You never did anything wrong. Nothing at all. You always helped others, you put up with me and the rest of the host club, and you put on a brave face for other's benefit even at the worst times."

I rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes. "So, why did you get punished like this, my little girl?"

I laughed slightly. "Except you're not my girl, are you? We're not father and daughter, it's impossible." I sat there for a while in silence, thinking how to explain what I was thinking in my head. "Back before your… accident, I sat down with Kaoru. I was going to move back to France, because I couldn't stand being around you and Kyoya – my best friend and my daughter. Silly, I know. I was over-reacting, as always I guess."

I took a sip of my tea, and continued. "He explained that the idea was foolish, partially because you're not even my daughter. I didn't quite understand him at first, but eventually it all clicked; my feelings for you aren't fatherly at all. I simply care about you, Haruhi. A lot for that matter."

I placed the china cup back onto the table. Turning my attention back to her, I noticed a stray piece of Haruhi's hair, and moved it back. "I was on my way to tell you when I got the call from Kyoya. I was devastated. This will sound slightly selfish, but in my darkest time I was tempted to jump off that same bridge." I ran one hand through my hair.

"But then I remembered the oath I made which you admired me for upholding – It's my job as a member of the Host Club to make all girls happy. And I know you wouldn't be pleased with me if I broke down." I took another sip of the tea and rested the cup on my knee. "So I went about doing everything I could to keep up with my little moral. I noticed how a lot of your customers were grieving, as well as your fellow classmates. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I set up a shrine for you at school, which I've made sure to visit every day along with dozens of other students, and I kept it well-tended."

I paused, then shook my head. "Though I guess that doesn't really make up for the fact that this is the first time I've visited you here. I hope you'll forgive me for that." I felt a few tears fall again. I reached up and brushed them away. "This is getting ridiculous now. I've been crying so much, I figured I'd be completely dry by now."

I sighed, and then cursed myself for how choked my voice sounded. "I know that I could be selfish and beg you to wake up for me now, but I know it wouldn't do much good, for you or me. So for now, I'm just going to ask you to have sweet dreams tonight. I hope you can do that for me, my princess." I hauled myself out of the large chair and made my way towards her bedside. I pecked her quickly on the forehead. "I love you Haruhi, and I hate myself for not realizing sooner."

Kyoya's POV – 2 months ago

"So, my boy, do you understand what I'm saying?" my father asked again, still speaking with no emotion as usual – _it's just his way. Even when dealing with personal affairs such as this, he speaks as though it's just business. _

"Yes, father, I understand perfectly. You wish for me to get married after graduation, and if I haven't found a suitable bride by then, you'll choose one for me." I replied slowly, matching his stoic tone.

"Excellent. Leave now."

I got up and bowed to him. "Yes, father."

I closed his office door carefully, then ran to my room, shutting my own door behind me and banging my fist against the wall.

"Damn it!" I made my way white leather sofas in the centre of the lower-floor of my room. I collapsed down, my head in my hands. "I know your game, father. This is your way of distracting me from trying to take over your business. I guess I was getting too close to succeeding for your liking, eh father? Well, I'll show you. Finding myself a wife will not be too difficult."

I leant back, hands linked behind my head. _I already know who I'll persue._


	7. Purple and Red Petals

Haruhi's POV – About a month and a half ago

"I'm sorry, you what?" I babbled, still not quite sure I believed it.

He sighed, irritated. "For the eighth time, I would like to court you, Haruhi Fujioka."

I stood up on my tip-toes so I was at Kyoya's height. I reached my hand up to his forehead. "Well, you don't feel feverish. Are you drunk?" I asked, my brain searching for any possibility as to why he was acting so weird.

Kyoya grabbed my hands, and forcibly met my gaze. "Haruhi. Nothing's wrong with me – I don't have a fever, I'm not drunk. I want to go out on a date with you, simple and straight."

His voice sent a shiver down my spine – the serious tone matched with his unmoving gaze shocked me. "B-but, I thought you never entered a relationship unless it offered some kind of profit. Why ask me out?"

I saw something flash across his icy eyes, and he laughed to himself. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks.

"I have my reasons, Haruhi. And they're for me to know, and for you to find out, but only if you say yes."

"You're a strange one, Kyoya Otori. Okay, but nothing fancy. I don't want to be spoilt." I smiled up at him. And for once, when he smiled back, it didn't scare the crap out of me.

Haruhi's POV – Present day

_What's happening to me… why can't I see anything…? I- I can't move my arms… I feel like all my senses have been cut off._

_Wait, I can hear. I can hear someone crying. Is it…_

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I thought I'd say that today's June 11th… this is your last chance Haruhi. You have to wake up today. You have too. I can't lose you, not after I came so close to calling you mine."

_Huh, Kyoya. What is he talking about – waking up? I am awake. Damn it, why can't I move, why can't I speak?_

"God damn it. If I hadn't been so obsessed with pride, if I'd just taken you to one of my family's hospitals, your life wouldn't be ending tomorrow."

_He's choked up. Wait, what was that about my life ending? I need to talk to him. I can't, why…_

_Hang on, my hand feels heavy. There's something on it. Is he holding my hand? I can't see. Kyoya, help me…_

"I never got the chance to tell you… what I wanted to say. And now it looks like I'm not going to get a chance in the future. So I guess I'll tell you now."

_What's he talking about? Wait a minute, can I smell something… something nice, a-and sweet… roses? Did he bring me roses?_

"I- I've had feelings for you for a very long time, Haruhi. I pretended to be oblivious, because at first I didn't see a point in us being together. And with all those idiots in the Host Club chasing you, I figured I didn't stand much of a chance."

_I can feel it. He's squeezing my hand tighter. Did he just say he has feelings for me? Oh, now he's crying again. At least I think he is, I can't tell… I can't think straight. When did I get like this? Think Haruhi._

_Oh…_

_That's right. I had an accident. I fell, no, got pushed off that bridge. I remember falling – Kyoya was crying then too. And then… I remember hitting something cold – water maybe? I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. And then… nothing. I blacked out. _

_Wait… blacking out, life support, hospital… "I don't know if you can hear me…" Oh shit, am I… well, was I in some kind of coma? That would explain a lot…_

_I need to move, to speak… I need to let him know I'm okay. I'm not brain dead, Kyoya! _

"On the bridge, I was… I was going to ask you to marry me. Not now, at some point in the near future. My father wants me to get married, and straight away I knew I couldn't have any other woman than you by my side. I- I love you, Haruhi Fujioka."

_Oh… um, wow, wasn't expecting that. I guess… I guess I…_

"I love you too… Kyoya…" My lips quivered, and it hurt when I spoke. But I did. I finally spoke to him.

"Haruhi, did you just… oh God." _He's getting up, running…. The door opened._

"Can I get a doctor in here? Miss Fujioka just spoke. Hurry up!" _He's yelling, but he's happy, I can tell._

_Okay, he's walking again. He's holding my hand._

"K-Kyoya… I can't see…" I whispered.

"Try opening your eyes. Just try."

I forced it, putting any energy I could gather into opening my eyes. My senses fully lit up again – I could hear men and women flooding the room, I could feel Kyoya squeezing my hand tightly, I could smell a strange combination of flowers and cleaning detergent, I could taste some kind of balm on my lips…

And when I opened my eyes, all I saw was colour – dark blue, light blue, orange, pink, white, purple, and red.


	8. Happy Updates: Ermahgerd, IT'S A SEQUEL!

Bonjour, mon amies ;3 It's OUT. NOW. If you hadn't already noticed, the sequel for Roses, currently known as 'Unanswered Questions' IS OUT. I've already got several chapters up, and to be completely honest, I'm about as clueless as your are on where it's headed. Still, make sure you check it out if you liked this. Me love you long time to the fabulous reviewers of both this and the next story c:

Oh OH OH. Make sure to check out my other fics currently in progress: Destination; Bali! annnnd Haruhi's Apocalypse (only read that one if you can handle more of my over emotional junk writing :l)

Also, Happy almost Christmas! If, like me, you're already feeling extra Christmassy, make sure to check out this gorgeous fanfic: s/8731139/1/ I swear, this girl has some amazing talent.

Anyway, that's it for now. Hugs and cake, Jess xxx


End file.
